¡RESPONDE!
by ChecheCHIDO
Summary: Celer es un chico que igual que Trunks ha venido del futuro, pero con diferentes razones. Un fic de amor, amor y mas amor. y Angustia y Drama y todo lo que tiene uno de telenovela xP
1. te Quiero

Sus ojo se abrieron de par en par al notar ligereza sobre su cuerpo, cerro las piernas, mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrise, cerro los ojos sintiendose totalmente agotada, su respiracion apenas se normalizaba... oyo pasos cerca de la cama, y luego un gruñido, no quizo abirr los ojos y encontrarse frente a frente con esos penetrantes y frios color noche que la miraban.

tras un rato de movimientos y ruidos pequeños abrio los ojos, el estaba totalmente vestido, su figura imponente con ese traje pegado de entrenamiento que lo distinguia, su musculoso cuerpo y su entrecejo fruncido... avanzo hasta la puerta la abrio, dedico una mirada a la joven que estaba acostada en la cama, lo miraba con esos oojos negros y grandes, brillantes y lindos de niña que le encantaban, gruño y cerro la puerta tras de si...

Flash Back.

Videl, ya toda una mujer madura y hermosa entro a la habitacion, avanzo hasta la joven que dormia tranquilamente en su cama.

"Pan.... ¡Hey Pann!... ¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... Mamá... ¡Buenos Dias!"

Saludo alegremente Pan mientras saltaba de la cama, agarraba una toalla e hiba al baño.

"Por fin te despiertas hija, ¿ya viste que hora es?"

"Si madre... ¡Te veo abajo!" Cerro la puerta del baño.

Abajo en la cocina.

"¡Buenos Dias Papi!"

"Buenos Dias Hija, ¿como dormiste anoche?" Pregunto Gohan, mientars leia el periodico y tomaba su cafe tranquilamente.

"Oh, muy bien... ¿Sabias que ayer el profesor de matematicas me felicito por lo eccelente que fue mi ensayo?"

"¿ah si?... pues te felicito hija, espero sigas asi"

"Claro papi... por cierto, se me esta haciendo tarde, dile a mamá que la quiero, ¡adios!" Tomo su mochila, agarro una manzana del estante y salio por la puerta trasera, oyo los gritos de su madre llamandola, pero no hizo caso, saco de su mochila su I-Pod y comenzo a escuchar musica, camiando, llego a la escuela.

####################################################################################################################################################

"¿Entonses iras a la reunion en el parque esta tarde?"

"Oh no creo Bra, tengo que salir a un lugar.... "

"¿Otra ves?... Oye Pan, nunca vienes a las reuniones en las tardes, ¿acaso hay algun noviecito por ahi?" Pregunto la peliazul.

Pan se ruborizo, "Si supieras" pensó.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana.... ¡bye!"

"Adios Pan"

La nieta del hobmre mas fuerte del mundo corrio a la salida, estaba ansiosa por encontrarse nuevamente en sus brazos, por sentir sus carisias, por oir su vos, estaba ya por salir de la escuela de no ser por que alguien se cruzo en su camino.

"Hola muñeca"

Un chico alto, musculoso de unos 2 años mayor que Pan, guapo, atractivo y arrogante, con unos dos amigos mas, le decian Jeremy. Por cierto (Es el hijo de Yamcha perdido pues se parece mucho a el)

"¡Jeremy, quitate de mi camino!" Reclamo Pan, al no poder salir.

"No hasta que me des un besito..." Se hacerco a ella.

"¡No alejate!... ¡Eres un animal!" Lo empujo.

"No, tu eres la tonta.... ¿no te das cuenta que tienes a tus pies al chico mas guapo de la escuela?"

"¡No, solo eres un bruto sin cerebro! ahora dejame... ¡Dejame estipido!" le alcanzo a dar una patada para que la soltara del brazo, Jeremy puso en blanco sus ojos y llevo sus manos a sus partes, gritando, Pan aprovecho para salir corriendo de la escuela, bajo las escaleras, tomo el autobus, por fin se veria con el.

####################################################################################################################################################

Subio las escaleras del motel, pregunto por el nombre de su amado, una señorita, la recepccionista le indioco el numero, ella tomo la llave y fue hasta el, abrio la puerta, lo encontro parado ahi, con solo un boxer negro super ajustado, ella sonrio amorosamente y le beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

"¿por que tardaste tanto?" Su vos ruda y un poco enojada, el comenzo a besarla en el cuello, tambien empezo a desabrocharle su blusa escolar, Pan solo gemia su nombre y otras cosas. en un arrebato de amor, le dijo al oido.

"Te amo... Veggie"

**Continuara.**


	2. Vegeta

Siempre me considere afortunada por tener a ese hombre junto a mi… que equivocada estaba.

Recuerdo de pequeña, cuando la tia Bulma nos venia a visitar con el tio Vegeta, me emocionaba mucho. Vegeta siempre me habia gustado, claro cuando una niña empieza a fijarse en los chicos se fija en cualquiera por un momento, pero ami no me paso eso, Vegeta comenzo a ser el centro de mi universo. Cada evs que nos visitaba, trataba de hablarle y decirle cosas, oir su vos y sus gruñidos cuando estaba molesto. Pero nunca le dije mis sentimientos a nadie, nisiquiera a mi mejor amiga. Bra.

Incluso, pasaba a "Visitar a Bra" a Capsul Corp, pero en realidad cuando entraba a C.C lo buscaba a el, si pueden decir que era calentura del momento, pero yo sabia que no. Yo sentia eso que todos dicen cuando ve a la persona a la que aman, en mi caso Vegeta.

Finalmente decidi decirselo. En mi cumpleaños numero 16.

Aun lo recuerdo.

Flash Back.

Recuerdo que despues de cantarme las mañanitas y entregar el pastel, de las ultimas personas que se quedaba eran La familia de Tio Krlin, mis padres, mis abuelos, tio Goten y la familia Brief. Platicaban a gusto todos en una mesa grande, riendo y comiendo. Vegeta por supuesto nunca se juntaria con "Sabajndijas" como los humanos. Asi que apartado del grupo estaba en una esquina, viendo el horizonte en la ventana. Fue cuando me hacerque y timidamente le hable al oido.

"¡Ven nesecito que me ayudes!" Lo jale hasta mi cuarto que no estaba muy lejos, el no alcanzo a decir nada pues lo jalaba rapidamente para que nadie me viera.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi, el volteo con su ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa?- Me pregunto, mientras me veia algo disgustado por la forma en que lo jale. Trate de sonreir pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, nunca habia hecho eso. Me hacerque lentamente, seguramente estaba ruborizada pues cuando le mire su expresion se puso aun mas confusa. Cuando estuve a centimetros de el le mire directamente. No decia nada solo sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, mis piernas temblaban y mi corazon reboloteaba.

-¿Para que nesecitas que te ayude?-Me pregunto, algo dudoso.

Yo le hable con vos temblorosa.

-No… Nesecito ayuda…-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto algo irritado el, nervioso por mi proximidad, ese era el momento.

-Vegeta… yo… -No recuerdo cuanto duro mi cilencio, hasta que finalmente articule.

-Te amo…-Tampoco recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso despeus d equ elo dije, pues en ese momento hacerque mi boc a la de el (que por cierto muy nerviosa y ruborizada) me puse de puntitas, por suerte alcanzaba su boca y uni la mia con la suya, no vi sus ojos pues cerre los mios, no vis us reacciones pues solo estabamos unidos por la boca. Hasta que finalmente senti que era correspondida, y que unas manos se posaban en mis caderas.

Suspire. Envolvi mis brazos en su cuello y me pegue a el.

Pero esa nocheno paso nada, recuerdo que el se separo de mi. Yo no dije nada, lo mire, llena de amor y felicidad. El sonrio. Una sonrisa que me derritio.

-Mocosa, ahora no podemos hacer nada… pero, podemos vernos en algun lugar…-

No espere a que dijera mas, y dije.

-¿Puede ser en el hotel Arecas por el estadio a las 2:00 Pm?-Devi sonar ansiosa, pues el sonrio divertido, y asintio.

Fin Del Flash Back.

¿Y quien lo diria?, han pasado 2 años despues de eso, y Vegeta y yo ya somos pareja, o almenos amantes. "Amantes" no me gustaba esa palabra, nunca me gusto, no queria ser la amante, pero si eso era estar con Vegeta, pues eos hiba a ser.

Desperte a la hora siguiente desnuda y con las sabanas cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo. El ahora se vestia y se preparaba para salir. Me levante y lo abraze por atrás dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-Pregunte.

El no dijo nada.

-¿Nos vemos hoy como siempre aquí a las 2:00 Pm?-Volvi a Preguntar.

El asinto. Y despus se volteo me dio un beso apasionado y dejo la habitacion. Sonrei. Y comenze a vestirme con mi ropa de la escuela. Despues volvi a mi casa con mi padre y mi madre. No escontre gran novedad, todos los dias eran casi iguales o iguales para mi, me encerre en mi cuarto a hacer tarea, no tuve ganas de comer algo, asi que comenze a hacer mi tarea y termine dormida en mi cama hasta la mañana siguiente que fue un nuevo dia.

Pero ese dia no hiba a ser como todos. Ese dia comenzarian los problemas.

Continuara.


	3. Celer

Desperté como todos los días, claro para ir a la escuela, mi madre haciendo mi desayuno, y mi padre… mi padre leyendo el periódico como siempre, todo normal, sonreía todos diciendo "Buenos días" Y mi madre me contesto, mi padre se concentraba mas en su periódico.

-te hice de desayunar Hot Kakes!-Me dijo mi madre sonriente, le agradecí y comencé a comer y vaya que comí, nunca antes tuve tanta hambre en mi vida, y me lo acabe todo, mi mamá se sorprendió y mi padre, mi padre seguía viendo su periódico.

Me despedí de todos y Salí a la escuela con mi I-Pod de por medio. Esta de más decir que los profesores nos enseñaron química, biología, algebra y otras cosas que se ven en la preparatoria, después el recreo platiquen con Bra muy a gusto y con Marón que por cierto me comento que tenía un nuevo novio.

Entrando de nuevo a clases terminando el receso, en la clase de Educación física, algo de pronto llamo mi atención. Claro yo desde pequeña podía leer los Ki´s de las personas, y más de las que conocía. Pero al norte, por las montañas había llegado a mí el ki de una persona totalmente ajena, y lo peor, ese ki era maligno, además de poderoso. De inmediato le informe a Bra y a Marón, que también eran hijas de guerreros, marón se moría del miedo, y Bra emocionada quería saber si ese ki pertenecía a un chico guapo (¬¬U).

Con el pretexto de "querer saber" nos escapamos de la escuela volando discretamente. Claro Bra y Marón iban algo lentas pues no sabían volar muy bien. Para cuando llegamos, ya había pasado más de media hora desde que detecte el Ki.

Llegando vimos que ya todo el mundo estaba ahí, mi padre, mi tío Goten, Ubb, Sr. Piccolo, Bulma y Vegeta, Trunks delante de ellos un chico que hablaba, algo a mi y a Marón y a Bra les impresiono.

No digo que era feo, solo era.... Descocido, para empezar no contaba con más de 20 años, sus ojos eran color negro al igual que su cabello que era abundante y muy desordenado, dándole un aspecto rebelde. Su piel era algo morena, como la de Vegeta o mi abuelito, su entrecejo fruncido le hacían parecerse a Vegeta y la cola que tenia enrollada en su cintura determinaba su raza, Saiyajin.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntaron de pronto, pude oír que era la vos de piccolo.

El muchacho miro analizando a todos y dirigió por fin la mirada a Piccolo, respondiendo con una vos ronca y varonil.

-Me llamo Celer… Celer Ouji- Las miradas se volvieron sorprendidas a Vegeta, que desconcertado miraba al chico.

-¿Eres Ouji?... Eso no puede ser, Eso significaría que eres….-Bulma fue interrumpida, por la irritada vos del joven llamado Celer.

-El Hijo de Vegeta, Si… -Vegeta encolerizo su mirada mientras se preparaba para reclamar, entonces el chico dijo alzando la vos.

-Aun que les cueste, vengo del futuro así como lo hizo mi hermano, Trunks-

La mirada atenta de todos miro a Trunks, que mantenía su entrecejo fruncido como su padre, claramente no estaba enterado de nada. Celer prosiguió.

"El futuro no es nada pacifico, es mas, muchos de ustedes ya no viven en el futuro de donde yo vengo, y no… no fueron ningunos androides, no fueron enemigos del espacio ni problemas en el otro mundo, esta ves ha sido una enfermedad. La llamamos Mancha Roja."

Un escalofrió me recorrió mi espina dorsal, ¿Acaso moriríamos por esa extraña enfermedad?, sin poder evitarlo, me adelante un paso y pregunte en vos alta.

-¿Por qué Mancha Roja?- El Sujeto coloco sus dos ojos negros y profundos muy idénticos a los de Vegeta en mi, que lograron intimidarme, y su vos se escucho en mis oídos.

-Por que todo empieza con una mancha colorada, después se expande por todo tu cuerpo dándote un aspecto como si te hubieran aventado un bote de pintura roja, después comienza a picarte toda esa parte de tu piel y el dolor es horrible, muchos prefirieron suicidarse en ese momento a seguir sintiendo un dolor tan fuerte. Lo peor de todo es que la mancha sigue creciendo, pronto llega a cubrir todo tu cuerpo y a la etapa final…- Bajo la mirada, pude ver claramente que le costaba decirlo, obviamente algún ser querido había muerto ante esa horrible enfermedad.

-La mancha empieza a hincharse hasta que pareciera que te hubiera picado un enjambre y finalmente se desintegra haciéndose acido para tu piel, consumiéndote como lava ardiente y lo peor de todo… no mueres al instante-

Sentí temor, ¿Por qué se me ocurrió preguntar?... ¿Cómo saque valor para hablarle?, retrocedí mientras mas preguntas llenaban a Celer.

-Oye… Celer-Llamó Bulma tratando de parecer dura. Celer se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Y Quien… es tu Madre? -la pregunta era algo dura, nadie de los que estábamos ahí podía asegurar que Celer era hijo de Bulma.

-Eso, Bulma Brief, no puedo decirlo, pero puedes estar tranquila pues no llevo tu sangre en mis venas- para Bulma ese fue un golpe muy bajo, ¿Qué es eso entonces?, Un chico que decía venir del futuro como Trunks y decir que era hijo de Vegeta y que no era hijo de ella y lo peor de todo que pronto se avecinaba una terrible enfermedad sin cura. Vi que bajaba la vista y sus puños se cerraban, estaba enojada, y Vegeta podía ver eso claramente, peor no dijo nada. Una pregunta más para el joven del futuro.

-¿Solo viniste a advertirnos y crear en nosotros angustia y temor?...-Era mi tío Goten que estaba igual de desconcertado con las palabras de Celer al igual que todos los del presente.

-No… no vine solo a eso, por suerte la maquina en la que viajo Trunks todavía estaba intacta, y me prepare a venir para acá con la ayuda de mi hermana, Bra Brief, pero no vine enseguida, me prepare en combate por suerte tenia a mi Padre, que me presiono mucho para llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte hasta el punto de llegar a alcanzar el nivel fase IV. (4) y ya listo vine aquí con esto- Celer levanto con su mano un frasco muy pequeño con un liquido negro y burbujeante, sonrió con esa sonrisa que a todos nos cautiva, solo imagínense sonriendo a Vegeta.

-¿que es eso?-Pregunto mi Padre Gohan.

-Esto es lo que los salvara a todos, se llama Sky, sirve para exterminar la Mancha Roja, y ponerlos a salvo de nuevo-

Alguien se preparo para hablar, pero Celer prosiguió no permitiéndole hablar.

-No puedo salvar a mi pueblo con esto, esta cura llamada Sky solo sirve en el Caso Cero, El caso Cero es el primer humano que contrae la enfermedad, el primero en tener la enfermedad y el primero en morir por ella, en mi tiempo el paciente Cero nunca se encontró y murió contagiando ya a bastantes, la Mancha Roja se esparció por toda la ciudad y luego por todo el mundo, actualmente quedamos muy pocos… aproximadamente 1,000 personas en cada continente de la Tierra-

Hizo una pausa, esta ves nadie intento hablar, prosiguió.

-Pero ustedes pueden cambiar su futuro, a partir de ahora-Vio su reloj y oprimió un botón de este y volvió a hablar –Queda 1 año para que el Paciente Cero contraiga la enfermedad, ahora la Mancha Roja esta creciendo dentro de ella, pero no será problema hasta dentro de un año, ¿Esta bien?... UN AÑO, ustedes tienen que encontrarlo, y cuando lo encuentren… suminístrenle el Sky-Volvió a levantar el frasquito. –Solo tomara segundos para que se adhiera a su piel y su sangre se vuelva obscura y letal para su corazón, la enfermedad morirá con el Paciente Cero- termino su explicación, y a continuación respiro profundamente, miro a todos. Por un momento pensé que nadie hablaría, hasta que oí la vos de Vegeta enfurecida y retadora.

Continuara.


	4. Morir, buscar y encontrar

Cap. 4

Bla, Bla, Bla, Dragón Ball Z no es mío Bla, Bla, Bla Es de mi buen amigo Akira Toriyama Bla Bla Bla pero pronto mi buen amigo me regalara la franquicia Bla Bla bla eso espero Bla Bla bla y ya Adios!

_Por un momento pensé que nadie hablaría, hasta que oí la vos de Vegeta enfurecida y retadora…_

"¡Oye insecto!"

Celer se volvió hacia el lo miro detenidamente, sin rencor, sin desconcierto, solo lo miro queriendo plasmar esa imagen de el en su mente.

"¿Y por que habríamos de creerte?" Le pregunto Vegeta.

Celer no contesto en seguida, primero saco algo de su bolsillo y comenzó a acercarse a vegeta, Bulma retrocedió pero Vegeta y Trunks no. Hasta quedar a cinco pasos de distancia Celer le lanzo a Vegeta un tipo de insignia, que Vegeta atrapo fácilmente y observo. Su expresión dio un desconcierto y sorpresa al reconocerla perfectamente, vio a Celer confundido.

"Me lo diste antes de que te infectara la Mancha roja" Explico. "Dijiste que yo heredaría el titulo de Príncipe Saiyajin, Esa insignia perteneció a mi abuelo y bisabuelo anteriores reyes de Vegetasei ¿no?"

Vegeta volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras asentía, no dijo mas y le devolvió la insignia, Celer se dirigió esta ves a todo el grupo. A todos nosotros.

"Quiero que sean muy atentos, por favor hagan caso a mis advertencias, dentro… de… "De pronto, Celer comenzó a desvanecerse y cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Vegeta Trunks, Gohan, y todos los demás hombres se acercaron a ayudarlo, Fue llevado al lugar más cercano. Corporación Capsula.

Bulma, aun que no muy contenta decidió revisarlo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, desgraciadamente mientras le quitaban la camiseta que traía descubrieron una horrible mancha pequeña pero notoria en su pecho, justo donde antes de perder conciencia se agarraba desesperadamente. Todos se alejaron de el cuando lo descubrieron, poco después despertó.

"¿Lo han visto no?... ¿ahora me creen?... el dolor que se siente es horrible, no tengo mas de un año de vida, por eso decidí venir lo antes posible"

Aun que Pan acababa de conocer apenas hacia horas a Celer sentía una gran tristeza en ella por saber que el joven moriría. Celer sin embargo continuo su explicación sin tristeza ni apuro.

"Quiero lo mejor para ustedes, quiero que el futuro cambie, pues en el mío como ya dije quedamos muy pocos y la mayoría ya se infectaron, con mis poderes saiyajines logre detener a los maleantes y a los enfermos y eliminarlos al instante para que no contagiaran a mas personas" Se detuvo un momento, mientras tosía mucho y su mano se agarraba su pecho cuando se calmo continuo

"Ustedes no saben los remordimientos que tenia, cuando tenia que eliminar a los infectados tuve que matar niños, mujeres embarazadas, ancianos, bebes… ¡Todos ellos implorándome que los dejara vivir!... pero… no pude… ¡los mate!" Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, todos experimentaron escalofríos y miedos.

"No tienes por que preocuparte ahora" La propietaria de esa vos era Bra, que se aproximo a Celer, importándole poco que estuviera infectado, puso una mano en su hombro y sonrío.

"Ahora gracias a ti todos viviremos" Celer sonrío al escuchar a Bra decir esas palabras, y contesto.

"en mi futuro, tu mi querida hermana fuiste la única persona que se me acerco a mi después de que se entero de que estaba infectado… "Para desconcierto de todos Celer abrazo a Bra, ella no supo que hacer en primer lugar, pero luego correspondió al abrazo, pensando "Pobre chico, realmente ha sufrido mucho, sin sus padres, solo… conmigo"

"Bra, ven aquí ya" Era Bulma, que preocupada pro que su hija fuera infectada pro ese abrazo.

Bra se separo de Celer y le vio a los ojos y sonrío.

"Solo una pregunta mas, ¿Sigo siendo bonita en el futuro?"un destello pícaro apareció en los ojos de Bra.

Celer alzo sus cejas en sorpresa, pero luego sonrío y comenzó a reir, una risa muy parecida a la de vegeta, y contesto igual con ese destello pícaro.

"Eres y serás siendo las mas hermosa" Bra asintió satisfecha y volvió junto con su madre, el chico del futuro volvió a hablar.

"Tengo que irme ahora, en sus manos queda la existencia de la raza humana y Saiyajin" Sonrió de nuevo "Se que dejo el trabajo en buenas manos"

"¿Regresaras en la maquina del tiempo?" Esta vez preguntaba Goten.

"Si, me tele trasportaré de aquí al bosque donde la deje oculta, después me iré regresando a mi tiempo, bueno eso es todo, me temo que no podre regresar ni verlos de nuevo, después de unos meses la enfermedad crecerá y ser contagiosa al que se me acerque"

"Morirás, ¿no es así?"Era Gohan. Celer asintió.

"¿Por qué morir solo?" Se pregunto a su misma Marón, que seguía con nosotras con cara triste.

"Es horrible morir solo, pero es peor aun morir sabiendo que no hiciste nada que realmente ayude a alguien en realidad" (Esa, mis queridos lectores, fue la ultima frase de Celer del futuro, pues 1 año después murió derrotado por la "Mancha roja")

Después de algunas horas, Celer ya se había ido y regresado a su tiempo, todos seguían todavía analizando la situación mientras Bulma serbia café. Hasta que Yamcha apretando los puños dijo.

"Maldición, ¡¿Cómo encontraremos a la persona infectada en los miles de millones de personas en el mundo?!"

"Es algo que no lograremos, maldito insecto si solo estas quejándote" respondió Vegeta con su tono de vos malhumorado. Yamcha le contesto algo que no le gusto y comenzó una discusión, Maron comenzó a llorar pues creía que moriría, Bra la consolaba, Bulma intentaba calmar a vegeta, mientras Gohan y Goten calmaban a Yamcha, Pan trataba de calmarse y pesar claramente pero por el ruido y tensión no podía, harta de todo, grito interponiéndose entre vegeta y Yamcha.

"¡Cállense de una ves!, ¡No lograremos nada si continuamos así!... Analicemos esto, podemos informarles a los medios o algo parecido"

"Eso es imposible, la gente entraría en pánico, comenzaría a preocuparse y a salirse de control" la inteligencia de Gohan salía a relucir.

"Podemos encontrarlo nosotros, ¿No dijo Celer que el Caso cero ya tenia una pequeña mancha roja?... Podemos buscar no lo se, en cada país, reunir a todos los guerreros Z" Aconsejo Yamcha.

"¿Hablas de mas de 30 países cada uno y buscar en mas de un millón de hogares a una persona entre miles de millones tratando de encontrar una mancha roja?"

"¿Sugieres algo mejor?" Pregunto Vegeta, irritado.

Piccolo analizo la idea tratando de encontrar alguna solución que lleve menos tiempo, no encontró ninguna y termino por aceptar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero no muy satisfechos, comenzar a buscar en cada hogar llevaría mucho tiempo, mas de lo que tenían. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues se escucho un vaso o plato romperse cuando se volvieron encontraron a Pan desmayada en el suelo.

Continuara.

Las personas de abajo tendrán mas de 100 años. xP (No garantizado)

dulce-vg : Gracias por tu review, y si espero te guste mi historia a medida que vaya desenlazándose y si, ¿época calenturienta?, jaja.

LDGV : No se, No se cual quiero cosa puede pasar, puede que el bebe sea de Trunks, puede que sea de Vegeta.

SmallPuppe: Gracias por los consejos, realmente nunca me ha gustado me que den consejos, peor los aceptare y tratare de seguirlos, TRATARE.

monniexxx : Gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo mi historia, nos vemos!


	5. Un bebe, Vegeta quiereme

Descarga de responsabilidad: Oh bueno, no me gusta presumir, pero mi muy buen amigo Akira Toriyama pronto me heredara la franquicia y pues no cuenta mucho que diga que Dragón Ball Z no es mío, pero bueno, mientras tanto es de Akira Toriyama. xP

Escucharon un vaso romperse y un cuerpo caer al suelo todos se volvieron para ver a Pan desmayada.

Una mujer ya de 35 años llorando por su pobre hija, era Videl que en brazos de Gohan derramaba lágrimas de preocupación, Vegeta y los demás aguardaban platicando, obvio Vegeta apartado y pensativo.

"_Mocosa tonta, ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado?, No puede… no puede ser ella la de la Mancha roja, no puede, ella no. Yo tengo que… "_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del doctor que llego hasta ellos. Videl se coloco de pie y fue rápidamente hasta el doctor, Gohan le siguió junto con Todos, Piccolo y Vegeta se quedaron en su lugar.

"¡Doctor, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?!" Pedía Videl una respuesta, el doctor trato de tranquilizarla.

"Por favor mantenga calma su hija no esta grave no tampoco tiene una enfermedad"

"¿Entonces?" Era Gohan el que hablaba esta ves.

"Su hija sufrió un desmayo, lo cual es normal en su estado de embarazada"

Hubo un silencio en la sala, Videl levanto la vista mientras sus ojos se posaban fieramente en el doctor, salió de los brazos de Gohan y lo agarro del cuello.

"¿Qué dice?... ¡¿Qué mi hija esta embarazada?!... ¡Pero si solo cuenta con 17 años!"

"Bueno señora, lo siento, yo no controlo quien se embaraza y quien no, además tienen que pagarme el haberla atendido, por favor pasen conmigo"

Mientras Gohan trataba de asimilar que iba a ser abuelo, Vegeta recargado en una pared en la obscuridad de la sala pensaba sobre la ultima noticia, ¿Pan embarazada?, ¿De el?, bueno que el supiera fue con el único hombre con el que se acostó ella.

"_¿Cómo pude haber cometido semejante estupidez? Se supone que ella debía cuidarse, ella es la mujer, la responsable… ¡Mierda!"_

Desperté, no sabia que había pasado las últimas horas desde que me desmaye, solo recordaba haber estado escuchando la discusión, pensando en el futuro, la mancha roja, Celer, y haberme desvanecido completamente. ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal?

De pronto la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió, ahí estaban todos, mis padres, mi tío Goten, Trunks, incluso el tío Yamcha, claro el señor Piccolo debía de estar afuera como si yo no le importara, y … Vegeta, ¿Acaso no entro a verme?, ¿No le importo?

"Pan, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, jovencita"

Le mire totalmente confundida, ni siquiera sabia por que me había desmayado.

"Madre, ¿de que hablas?"Le pregunte.

"¡De esto!" Puso, pues, delante de mi un tipo de ultrasonido, ahí se podía ver una pequeña forma, era muy pequeña y aun no tenia forma de bebe, pero Yo pude deducir rápidamente que era de una embarazada.

"¿Y?... ¿De quien es ese bebe?" Pregunte como si nada. Mi madre apretó los puños, y dijo casi gritando.

"¡Tuyo!, ¡Tu estas embarazada!" Nuevamente ese silencio incomodo que tanto odiara, y llego a mí como balde de agua fría lo que realmente me había dicho mi Madre. ¡Embarazada!

"¿Embarazada?... ¿Yo?" A mi mente vinieron imágenes de las noches con vegeta, me mordí el labio para no gritar, ¡tendría un hijo con el!... ¡Fantástico!

"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!" Salte de la cama y abrase a mi madre, mi padre me miro como si no me reconociera y lo abrase a el también. Mi tío Goten sonrió al verme tan feliz y abrió los brazos para que lo abrazara a el también, claro también lo hice e incluso a tío Yamcha. Pero había solo una persona con la que quería estar realmente, y lo peor de todo, eso persona no estaba presente.

"Pan… ¿Cómo por que dices eso?, ¡tus estudios, por dios!, ¿Cómo le diremos a tu abuelo Satán esto? ¡Oh, Kamisama! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?"

Atine a reír, claro mi madre estaba enojada, ¿Quién no?, pero no me concentre en eso, luego se le pasaría y llegaría el momento de que se pondría a llorar por que seria abuela. Mi padre todavía no sabia que decir, mi tío Goten me felicito, y dijo que se encargaría de entrenar al chico, le dije que no hacia falta pues su padre podía hacerlo, tal ve son debí decir eso, pero mi tío Goten es tan… Tan… ¡Hijo de mi abuelo Goku!

Por cierto, ¿el ya lo sabría?, ¿Le habrá dicho el señor Emasama?, ¿O Kamisama?, ¡incluso Sheng Long! Se pondría muy feliz, incluso vendría a verme.

Cuando el doctor les dijo a todos que ya era hora de dormir mando a mis padres y a los demás afuera, para que se fueran a sus casas, pasaría solo un día haciéndome estudios en el hospital para ver la salud de los bebes y si no tenia yo ninguna dificultad. Recostada en la camilla del hospital, ya no había nadie afuera, los doctores no estaban y el guardia ya había pasado por ese pasillo. Pan sabía que aun faltaba una visita y la espero hasta las 12:00 de la noche ansiosa.

Finalmente se acostó, ¿Por qué no llegaba?, ¿no vendría? ¿Se había olvidado de ella?, no, debió de tener un contratiempo, no la podía dejar así como así. Cerró los ojos, tenia sueño, mucho sueño. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dormido, pero casi al instante de dormirse comenzó a soñar con Vegeta, vegeta y su sensual sonrisa, sus ojos penetrantes, sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos, y esa fuerza que utilizaba para tomarla cuando hacían el amor. Cuando oyó en su oído un susurro de su nombre, se estremeció sonriendo, le gustaba tanto que hiciera eso. Entonces abrió los ojos. ¿Era el?, ¿Había sido el?

Se coloco de pie y fue a la ventana, la luna estaba hermosa, era luna llena (No me gusta que haya tierra sin luna, esta ves la luna existe xP) Asomo su rostro por los alrededores, una ráfaga de viento azoto sus cabellos echándolos por su hombros moviéndolos levemente, ni había nada, no vendría, bajo su mirada, cerro la ventana lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

Dio pasos a la cama cuando de pronto detrás de ella se escucho un nuevo susurro, paro en seco, congelada, ¿Era el?, ¿O producto de su imaginación de nuevo?, No podía ser, ¿Acaso lo deseaba tanto como para escucharlo sin que el estuviera?

Entonces unos brazos musculosos y bien firmes la rodearon por la cintura, su primer reacción fue asustarse, luego de unos tres segundo se giro hacia el, ¡Era el!

"¡Vegeta!" Exclamo Pan besándolo, pasando sus dos brazos por su cuello. Vegeta la pego a el mientras se fundía en el beso que duro varios segundos cuando se separaron.

"¿Ya lo supiste?... ¿Te dijo el doc…?" Fue interrumpida por vegeta que puso un dedo en su boca.

"Pan, quiero que me contestes con la verdad" Dijo seriamente, su tonó de vos era autoritario "Dime si ese bebe es mío" clavo sus dos ojos negros en los de ella. La chica sonrió.

"¿Cómo puedes ser de otro si no hay otro?, al único hombre que me pertenezco es a ti" Un beso mas y eso basto para que Vegeta se encendiera y comenzara a hacerle el amor en la camilla del hospital.

Antes de que amaneciera Vegeta se fue dejando a una Pan desnuda entre las sanabas blancas del hospital, le beso la frente y se fue volando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En las Montañas, medio día.

"bien, ¿están listos para comenzar?" Piccolo decía, a todos, en el grupo estaba Yamcha, Vegeta, Krilin, Gohan, Oolong, Mr. Roshi (Si, aun vive) Ten Shin Han y piccolo.

"Yamcha, a ti te toca el continente americano, Vegeta, buscaras en el continente Europeo, Krilin en la Antártida junto con Oolong pues los dos son de pocos poderes, Mr. Roshi y Ten Shin Han en Oceanía y yo buscare en Asia"

Vegeta gruño.

"A mi no me vas a dar ordenes estúpido Pitufo verde" Piccolo tenia buen oído, y grito una ves estando a una buena distancia de Vegeta.

"Maldito cabeza de cerillo" Vegeta lo escucho, cuando se volvió para reclamarle, Piccolo se había tele transportado…

Continuara.

Reviews.

Shaiveg : Oh que bien que te gusto! Y me encantan tus Reviews,  aver cuando me envias mas seguidos, jeje.

LDGV : Y a mi me encantan tus Reviews. ¡Gracias!


End file.
